No getting over me
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: George and Amy were dating, they broke up, and George told her there was no getting over him. Was there? Read and find out!


Hey everyone!! I don't own a thing except Amy. The song used is Ronnie Milsap "There's no getting over me". DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT sue me. I am poor, you will get nothing. Thank you! Now on with the story!!

No getting over me:

George Huang and his girlfriend, Amy, were in another argument. They had been in so many arguments lately that they all seemed to blend together now, making it hard to tell, for an outsider, to keep up with what the current argument was about this time. They could just tell that both of them were equally pissed off.

"I can't do this anymore George! I can not take you being this way anymore. I only ask that you let me in, but NO! You can't even let me, your girlfriend, in. I'm leaving." She turned away to go pack some of her clothes when George grabbed her upper arm gently.

"I do love you Amy. With all my heart. It's hard to let anyone in. I can't even let family in close. It's just how I am. I'm not going to stop you Amy. I'll let you go. I will tell you this though, There is no way you are going to be able to get over me. You love me too much. Even if you hate my guts right now- You'll be back." He let go of her arm and she walked into the bedroom and shut the door quietly.

_Well you can walk out on me tonight if you think that it ain't feeling right  
But darling there's ain't no getting over me  
Well you can say that you need to be free but there ain't no place that I won't be _  
_Sweet darling there ain't no getting over me _

Amy had moved herself back into her little apartment that she had kept while dating George. She had liked living with him, But appreciated the fact that she had her own apartment to come back to when things got strained between them. One day she returned from work, and picked up her mail. She poured herself a cup of coffee and fixed herself a toasted cheese sandwich and then sat down to look through her mail.

There was a bill from her favorite shopping magazine, George Magazine. With dismay, Amy realized that she had neglected to send in a payment for the magazine. so it was in danger of being canceled. She sighed and permitted herself a small thought about George. She wondered if he was safe or out on a case. She shook her head to clear those thoughts.

_I'll be the bill you forgot to pay_

One night about a week after Amy had walked out on George, She found herself unable to sleep again. With a muttered curse, she threw back the covers and got up, using the bathroom and then poured herself a cup of coffee and settled herself in the chair by the window. She had not gotten much sleep this past week. She kept having this same dream. She kept dreaming that she was a psychiatrist, and helping people. She yawned and drained her coffee and poured another.

_I'll be the dream that keeps you awake _

A couple weeks later, Amy was in her SUV driving through the city on her way to a meeting with a potential client. She turned the radio on to break the silence. She found her favorite station and turned the volume up. There was one of her favorite songs just coming on. Mariah Carey's "We belong together". She sang along with it. While she sang, memories of her and George flashed through her mind. When they had met, when they shared their first kiss, when he had met her parents, when she ahd met his coworkers, and so many more. She pulled over onto the shoulder of the road abruptly.

'Come on Amy! get a grip. You left George because you couldn't take him not letting you in anymore. Remember? Be strong. You don't need him, do you?' This question haunted Amy all day and night, while she went about her business. It wouldn't leave her any peace.

_I'll be the song on the radio_

A few nights later, Amy's best friend and George's co worker, Olivia, got dressed up and went out on the town to a couple clubs, after hitting dinner first. Olivia knew what had happened because Amy had told her. She didn't question her about it though, She knew that when Amy was ready to talk about it she'd let her know.

When they got to the club, They each got a drink and then each get up to dance. Olivia was having a great time dancing with a couple different guys. Amy, on the other hand, was a little uncomfortable with this one guy who was seriously into her and kept asking her to let him take her home. Amy had a really bad feeling about this guy and his friend that seemed to just stand around them while they danced so she told him she was seeing someone at the moment, and things were great between them.

' I can not believe that I just said that George and I are still seeing each other. I must be nuts.' She smiled in relief when the guy looked dejected and then walked off to find someone else to dance with as the song had ended and went to find Olivia.

_I'll be the reason that you tell the boys no_

A couple days later, Amy was walking down the sidewalk just window shopping, when she was bumped into from behind. She turned around and found she was in a crowd of people. She shrugged to herself and started to turn around when her breath caught. She saw a guy that looked like a dead ringer for George and her heart ached so badly. She wanted to reach out to him but refrained from doing so. She wanted him so badly at the same time.

She found a bench and sat down. She put her head in her hands and took a couple deep breaths. She could be strong, she WOULD be strong. She had been away from him for this long, she could make it longer. She was really starting to have trouble not missing him. She put a hand over her heart.

_I'll be the face that you see in the crowd_

That night, Amy had taken her bath and soaked for awhile. She had wrapped herself in a robe that she had taken from George without thinking about it. She poured herself a glass of wine, Which she rarely drank but felt tonight was necessary. She set it down on the endtable and sank to the floor. She pulled the blanket that George had bought her for her last birthday and wrapped up in it. She started crying. She cried for the argument they'd had, she cried for herself, she cried for George, She wanted to pick up the phone so badly but what would be his response?Would he want her back? Was he dating anyone? Why did she care?

_I'll be the times that you cry out loud_

A few days, Amy had the day off. She spent the day cleaning the apartment, She did what dishes she ahd in the sink, she went down and did a couple loads of laundry. She settled down to watch a little tv while working on some stuff for work. All day long she'd had a smile on her face. She was alone, but she couldn't stop smiling. It started when she woke up. She had finally gotten some sleep- for that she was eternally grateful. She felt more rested than she had in a while.

_I'll be the smile when there's no one around _

For the past week, Amy had been reading the same book. She had found it in her bedroom. It was a book of Psychiatric Illnesses and their symptoms. She had no idea why it was sitting in there, she assumed that one of the times that George had been over to her place he had left it there by mistake. She made a mental note to return it to him or have Olivia do it for her. She was sure that she would do it. In the meantime however, Amy found that she couldn't put it down. She took it with her several places. She was constantly reading the chapters and making notes in a notebook that she kept with her. She found it very interesting, and slowly found herself falling back in love with George. She could see what motivated him to study this stuff, and she got a small insight into his mind.

_I'll be the book that you just can't put down_

Suddenly she cocked her to the side and let the book drop onto the couch. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why she had dumped him to begin with. She couldn't remember. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Benson, Special Victims."

"Liv, It's Amy, I'm really sorry to call you at work but I need your help real quick."

"Sure, What's up Amy?"

"Do you know if George is at home right now or at work?"

"He's home. Cap sent him home he couldn't concentrate on anything tonight. Said he was having a problem. Does that help you Amy?" A dialtone was her only answer. Olivia Smiled and hung up. Elliot looked up at her.

"Who was that?" Olivia smiled.

"That was Amy. I don't think we should expect Huang in tomorrow. Something tells me he'll be busy." Elliot nodded his head in relief and went back to his paperwork.

Amy raced across town to George's house. She only prayed that he wasn't entertaining company at the moment when she knocked on his door. She pulled to a stop and looked at his house. The lights were on and no other vehicles but his there in the driveway. She picked up her purse and made her way to the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

She waited uneasily for George to open the door. She didn't feel right using her key which she still had. She hadn't given it back nor had he asked for it. She could see his shape approaching the door, she ran her hand through her hair and messed it slightly giving it a sexy look. She bit her lip as the door opened to reveal George.

They stared at each other. She continued to bite her lip. George didn't say anything.

"You told me that I couldn't get over you."

George started a little. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He opened his arms and Amy went to them. She clung to him and he held her tightly. He picked her up and kicked his door shut. He took her into his bedroom, and set her on the bed.

"I've missed you" They both said at the same time. They shared a laugh and kissed.


End file.
